1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a well head seal assembly for maintaining a liquid-tight and gas-tight seal. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved well head seal capable of being inserted in a well head and which may be easily and quickly disassembled and re-assembled in order to replace worn or broken parts in the well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In extracting oil, water or gas from beneath the surface of the earth, such material is generally pumped up to ground level through tubing or casing. The substance is pumped up through a center pipe or tubing string located within the outer well casing. It is common to mount an electric pump at the lower end of the casing. An electric cable or cables must be allowed to pass down from above ground level into the well to service the electric pump. Above ground level, the cable or cables are connected with a power source. It is desired to create a seal around these members. This is usually done at the well head at approximately ground level.
Ideally, the seal should not be of a permanent nature since, at times, the seal must be disassembled, for example, to replace worn or broken parts in the tubing or in the pump beneath the surface of the earth.